Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fan. More particularly, the present invention relates to a centrifugal fan.
Description of Related Art
The centrifugal fans are different from the axial fans in that the centrifugal fans' air inlet and outlet are not both located along an axial direction of its impeller. The centrifugal fans intakes air along an axial direction of the impeller and outputs air along a radial direction of the impeller.
Due to the centrifugal fan's characteristics, part of airflows within the fan housing leak through the air inlets. In particular, airflows within the pressure-enhanced section are equipped with higher pressures and tend to be leaked through the gaps between the impeller and an upper or lower housing, thereby resulting in a lower output air pressure and centrifugal fan's poor performance.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for preventing the centrifugal fan's air-leaking through air-inlets.